Liure (1) Hindsight
by The Sangsue
Summary: Fukami Kiyoko, à la fois youkai et humaine sans pour autant l'être. Maître de mirages, sensible au cœur de pierre et oreilles bouchées. Une fauteuse de troubles, une vaurienne, à l'aide qui met en péril. L'erreur d'une Yama. [Première nouvelle d'une série de trois sur les divers personnages de Touhou.]


Liure est une série de trois nouvelles basées sur l'univers de Touhou Project. Elle se basera sur les pérégrinations de mon OC (Fukami Kiyoko 深見清子) mais abordera surtout diverses histoires entre les personnages des jeux. Chaque nouvelle sera séparées en sept parties. Je l'ai qualifié de tragédie à cause de ses finalités amères et douces, cependant vous pouvez ajouter de la romance, du drame, peut-être de l'Angst, du lime et et et... Du fantastique. Liure est publiée en parallèle ailleurs si jamais vous souhaitez une version couleur, illustrée, avec une propre mise en page.

Ceci est ma première expérience productive avec Touhou, non avec la plume. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Justice_**

_Se retrouver en face d'elle avait été la chose la plus difficile de sa carrière ; la confronter, la jauger, la juger, la combattre. La situation, elle pensait, n'aurait jamais dû aboutir à une telle immondice, à un tel massacre, au nom d'idées arbitraires mais pourtant si justes. Elle ne s'estimait pas capable de tout reprendre à zéro, de nettoyer une à une les erreurs, d'abréger les écarts. Elle était faible, nouvelle, inconstante dans sa façon d'observer le monde ; ses tendances prudentes n'en restaient encore qu'à leur état inapte. Ce serait cuit._

_« **Tu te crois supérieure au monde, Shiki Eiki ?** »_

_Son souffle rauque perçait les trous de sa gorge, de son corps, qui se vidait de sang et de lymphe, du pus verdâtre et démoniaque qui la composait désormais. Son visage se distordait dans la fin de la démence et le quittait toutes les admirations que sa prestance avait pu faire naître. Elle mourrait, là, devant ses yeux. Elle s'exténuait à s'accrocher à la vie qu'elle ôtait d'un claquement de doigts. Elle semblait s'en ficher, en rire, comme si elle savait qu'au fond, ce ne serait que temporaire._

_« **Oui, à vous du moins.** »_

_Et la dague se planta élégante dans le cœur de l'agonisante. Un point._

_Bien sûr qu'elle était supérieure aux autres. Elle était la mort et depuis la sienne, la justice._

* * *

**HINDSIGHT**

sagesse rétrospective

* * *

**Première partie : Shikieiki.**

I

Le soir-soleil embrassait la campagne d'une nuance moelleuse et délicate les fleurs froides replièrent leurs pétales dessus leur cœur, préparèrent quelques poisons pour la nuit à venir. Les nuages se gorgeaient de ciel afin de l'échanger avec leur sang rosé, créait des arabesques de peintre mélancolique sur la voûte qui s'attelait à la nuit. Le champ paraissait fourbe et endormi sous la lumière déclinante du couchant. Ce fut là qu'elle la trouva. Droite et pensive, dans la plaine dont l'herbe aride courbait sous le vent, à surveiller les nuages qui s'épaississaient. Son chapeau bien en place, les rubans qui y étaient attachés se soulevaient agréablement dans l'air parfumé, tout comme ceux qui nouaient bouffantes ses manches. Sa jupe aussi, légère et noire, longue jusque ses genoux, profitait de l'inflation ondulée de la brise vespérale pour dévoiler la peau blanche des jambes fines de la Yama. Celle-ci se saisit d'une mèche vert bouteille qui voletait devant ses yeux et la ramena contre sa joue gauche, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses doigts musiciens effleurèrent son sourire immuable.

Kiyoko s'était toujours demandée si elle était réellement joyeuse, ou si c'était juste par habitude, parce qu'elle s'obligeait à s'afficher compatissante dans n'importe quelles circonstances pour adoucir ses jugements. C'était en tous cas cette image d'un calme olympien de la Yama que son esprit avait conservée jusque-là, quelqu'un d'inaccessible car au-dessus du monde, quelqu'un de néanmoins impassible par toute la responsabilité et le pouvoir qui lui incombait. Elle était heureuse de la revoir. Ses yeux bleus clairs et doux se posèrent sur elle, la heurtèrent de leur insensibilité.

Kiyoko se mit alors à courir vers elle, vers son immobilité de statue vivante qu'on n'imaginait à peine respirer. Elle rit quand ses bras enserrèrent sa taille : elle avait enfin attrapé Yamaxanadu Shikieiki. Son attente porta à l'instant ses fruits. La Juge Suprême ne réagit pas, ne la repoussa pas non plus. Elle continuait d'observer, réfléchissait. L'intruse aurait aimé lui expliquer ses efforts, lui raconter tout le bonheur qui la submergeait par sa simple vision, réelle, concrète, elle pouvait même la toucher sans qu'elle ne se réveillât de sa torpeur.

« **Tu n'as pas à être aussi sérieuse, Eiki.** » susurra-t-elle du bout des lèvres, tout en déboutonnant avec avidité le veston bleu foncé de la Yama.

Celle-ci s'empara de ses poignets et les éloigna d'elle. Son regard se planta froid et sévère dans les prunelles innocentes et creuses de la gamine.

«** Pas là. Komachi pourrait toujours vagabonder dans le coin.** »

Kiyoko sentit l'agacement dans la voix de Shikieiki. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de la voir, alors qu'elle n'était pas censée être entrée dans un monde tel que celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas la capacité de le sentir, de traverser la barrière magique qui le séparait de son habitat d'origine. Peut-être avait-elle reçu en amont des échos de son intrusion. Elle avait donc dû préparer leur entrevue déjà. _Que du bon_, ironisa la fausse humaine.

La Yama s'en détacha, observa les alentours et suspicieuse, détailla également son interlocutrice. Dans son poncho noir aux reflets irisés, elle se tenait légèrement penchée en avant, interloquée, peut-être blessée par son recul elle attendait, s'interrogeait. Petite – elle lui parvenait simplement aux épaules – mais faite en jambes tout comme elle, Kiyoko avait couvert ces dernières de longues chaussettes aux losanges de nuances sombres et rouges. Sa cape de laine de mailles serrées lui descendait en-dessous des hanches, n'était aperçu donc que le bas de son short de fortune, ocre rayé de lignes plus foncées essuyées par le temps, serré par des rubans de la même couleur étrange que la pièce principale qui se modifiait selon la lumière. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, simplement une seconde paire de chaussettes blanches et courtes par-dessus, salies par la terre et usées par la marche. Shikieiki garda toutefois son attention rivée sur le visage enfantin et moqueur de Kiyoko, rond, pâle, néanmoins parsemé de taches brunes au niveau de son nez. Ses yeux s'enquirent des siens, bizarres et fous, atteints d'heterochromia iridum : le gauche était brun soutenu sauf son tiers supérieur, ambre l'inverse se dénotait de l'autre côté et appuyait le malaise que provoquait la profondeur de ce regard.

« **Tu me suis ?** » proposa la Yama.

La fausse humaine sautilla à sa suite, ayant ramené la capuche de son poncho sur ses longs cheveux de nacre, libérés pour la journée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit qu'elle rejoindrait, elle se confiait entièrement à Shiki, qu'elle avait tant désirée de retrouver – elle était ainsi prête à lui accorder toute son âme ou presque. Elle hésita d'ailleurs à s'emparer de sa main lorsque son balancement régulier l'amenait vers elle, mais elle se ravisait à chaque fois, de peur de l'écorcher de ses longues griffes de jais. Sa guide le remarqua, tiqua au début en découvrant les armes acérées qui pendaient de ses mains – comme elle ne les avait pas senties lors de la brève étreinte unilatérale des retrouvailles – puis s'en amusa. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à tenter de s'abimer contre cette gamine pour le seul plaisir de celle-ci. La météo s'obscurcissait en plus de se teindre nocturne et elle ne voulait pas traverser une éventuelle tempête. De plus, sa pause avait depuis trop longtemps duré, gaspillée à localiser l'intruse. C'était pourquoi elle emmenait Kiyoko chez elle, le plus rapidement possible à pied, suivant son plan préventif à la lettre, malgré ses réticences du départ.

[...]

« **Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ?** demanda la Yama, cachant sa curiosité d'une voix morne et basique.

—** Tu peux le deviner toute seule, je pense, non ?** répondit Kiyoko, le sourire en coin, une canine dépassant de quelques millimètres ses lèvres en forme de cœur.

— **Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?**

—** Peut-être…** »

Plus l'interrogatoire durait, plus la gamine qui se jouait énigmatique agaçait Shikieiki à se refuser à l'honnêteté. C'en était frustrant, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de résidence à Gensokyo. Elle devrait la faire retourner dans son monde d'origine, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ce n'était pas qu'elle craignait pour sa sécurité, elle se révélait puissamment maligne lorsque le combat était impossible à éviter, cependant on aurait vite fait de railler sa présence et de l'éliminer – voire de la sceller quelque part du fait de son potentiel décadent adjugé à son imprudence et sa naïveté.

Shiki se leva, déposa son chapeau ornementé de rubans en son arrière et d'un emblème à l'avant sur la table basse en bois à laquelle elles étaient de part et d'autre assises, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, du côté court, dépitée. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge enfin avant de se décider à reprendre :

« **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée là où je te l'ai demandé ?**

— **Chez moi ?** bailla-t-elle, un sourcil levé sur sa peau claire.

— **Oui.**

— **Je m'ennuyais.** »

La puérilité de leurs échanges dépassait la Juge qui plaqua son visage entre ses mains, coudes plantés bruyamment sur la table basse.

«** Ta persistance a atteint ses limites, Eiki ?** »

Kiyoko s'amusait à titiller la patience de la Yama, à détourner ses questions en défis, à l'observer établir des stratégies pour l'amener à dévoiler la vérité ensuite à faillir, à se décourager. L'intruse ne saisissait pas ce besoin élémentaire de sincérité – comme s'il en eut fallu, elle n'avait rien à avouer, comme elle n'avait rien fait de mal concrètement. Elle avait juste contourné certaines lois. Juste.

Shikieiki se redressa sur ses genoux, rajusta sa jupe noire sur ses cuisses. Elle ne cillait pas aux appels irrespectueux de son nom, plutôt rares de la part des autres youkai.

« **Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu à Higan alors ?** »

La gamine dévoila davantage ses dents pointues et joignit ses mains griffues près de sa plate poitrine.

« **Pour te voir !** » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux dragons brillaient.

La Juge l'ignora, confuse, se leva et disparut dans une autre pièce. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise aux côtés de Kiyoko, comme s'il manquait quelque chose, comme si elle était bloquée dans ses actions, dans ses paroles, ses réflexions comme si elle était contrôlée et cette retenue non volontaire la perturbait. C'était désagréable. Elle avalait difficilement l'impression d'être manipulée, accompagnée d'un arrière-goût fade et sec à la glotte. Elle se volatilisait donc quelques instants du séjour lumineusement vif – quelques instants supplémentaires à sa pause, dont elle déplora la longueur inutile.

« **Tu veux du thé ?** » avança-t-elle, assez fort pour que la fausse humaine l'entendit. Celle-ci écria son approbation.

Elle était toujours aussi enjouée, aussi légère. Sa personnalité contrefaite de singularité contrastait avec l'attitude droite et juste de Shiki. C'en était étrange après que de les voir discuter ensemble, sans heurts ni émois elles conversaient peu avec des mots simples mais des tons opposés, puis elles ne tombaient jamais d'accord. En apparence, elles n'auraient jamais dû un tantinet s'apprécier. D'autant plus que Kiyoko ne véritait jamais.

La Juge Suprême ramena deux larges tasses sur un petit plateau jusque la table et en offrit une à son invitée, qui l'enserra de ses mains prudemment, l'expression figée de la fascination inscrite sur son faciès d'enfant. Ses griffes noires cognèrent contre la matière délicate de la tasse, toutefois elle semblait tendre et attentive à leur force tranchante, comme si elle souhaitait effacer leur caractère dangereux et terrible derrière des manières polies et des caresses fragiles. Shikieiki se remit convenablement à genoux, les bras à l'aise sur ses derniers. L'aveu de Kiyoko l'embarrassait encore.

« **Et si je n'y aurais pas été, qu'aurais-tu fait ?**

— **Je t'aurais attendue ! Tu ne travailles pas _tout le temps_, si ?**

— **Quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait trouvée et tu ne serais pas entière à l'heure qu'il est**, soupira-t-elle.

— **_Je_ t'ai trouvée, nuance**, rectifia la fausse humaine. **Si ça n'avait pas été le cas et que j'avais déniché quelqu'un d'autres, j'aurais demandé à ce qu'on me guide vers toi.**

— **On t'aurait alors préconisé la voix des morts.** » coupa la Yama, sévère.

Sa voix avait sonné plus préoccupée qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle inspira donc, reprit son masque placide, enfonça son regard azur par le paysage qui grésillait à la fenêtre. Sa main gauche se faufila tripoter sa baguette des remords, plaque rectangulaire de bois au bout de lance où étaient gravées des inscriptions changeantes, allongée à côté de sa tasse toujours brûlante.

« **Tu es naïve**, reprit-elle, détachée. **Tu ne réalises pas qui peut traîner ici. Et en général, on n'est pas patient avec les étrangers. Tu aurais terminé dévorée par un youkai de passage ou transportée je-ne-sais-où par je-ne-sais-quelle illusion.**

— **Tu oublies que c'est moi qui maîtrise les illusions**, ricana Kiyoko.

— **Tu surestimes trop tes pouvoirs !** rétorqua violemment Shiki. **Depuis quand d'ailleurs sais-tu les utiliser ? Lors de ma dernière visite tu apprenais tout juste leur existence. Puis tes pièges ne marchent qu'au bon vouloir de tes victimes. Il suffit que tu rencontres quelqu'un de suffisamment perspicace ou sceptique pour que tes maigres mirages s'évaporent.**

— **Ils marchent sur toi, Eiki !** cria-t-elle, vexée que l'on maltraite son potentiel.

— **Qu'importe. Tu n'es pas la seule à manipuler ce genre de capacités et les autres sont beaucoup plus forts. Tu n'es pas une youkai, tu n'es en rien humaine tu n'as aucune notion correcte de magie et tu es aveuglée par tes propres sorts. Tu n'es pas même assez rapide pour esquiver lors de danmaku – je t'ai vue t'enfuir avec peine après avoir provoqué l'affront çà et là auprès de stupides fées. Ne pense pas que t'octroyer un physique effrayant te protégera de tout le monde – surtout si tu t'y prends aussi mal. Ici les plus à craindre sont attirés par ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. _Tu_ sors de l'ordinaire et ces particularités que tu chéris te lestent de davantage de faiblesses que tu ne l'imagines. Tu idéalises trop les gens, Kiyoko, on ne viendra pas te féliciter pour créer des images ostentatoires, au contraire, on viendra te mettre hors-jeu car tes mirages te font paraître plus solide et plus vile que tu ne l'es. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais être humble et ne pas faire de bruit. Partir d'ici serait préférable, soit dit en passant.** »

Kiyoko baissa la tête, bouche bée. Elle savait que Shikieiki avait raison mais n'avait jusqu'alors jamais dû subir de moral qui l'enfonçât autant. La Juge se ressaisit, hésita à s'excuser de s'être emportée. C'était son travail et elle avait l'habitude de partager ses remontrances auprès de chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait – elle en venait même à aller les chercher parfois. Cependant, là, c'était comme si sa volonté s'était brisée au même moment que sa voix, comme si son masque et son devoir s'étaient éclipsés derrière la véritable inquiétude. Si elle l'avait sermonnée de la sorte, c'était pour son bien. Pas pour le sien, ni celui du monde autour. Pas pour faire honneur à ses valeurs, pas pour respecter ses engagements. Non. Elle l'avait mise en garde pour la protéger. Elle. Pourquoi regrettait-elle alors ? La Yama eut envie de contourner la table et de glisser la gamine entre ses bras, lui murmurer quelques pardons, lui expliquer que si elle dérogeait encore aux règles, elle la perdrait avec elle – cette sensation peu courante l'égorgeait, tellement incongrue. Car il devait y avoir une part de responsabilité au fond, quand même. Yamaxanadu Shikieiki se sentait concernée par l'avenir de Kiyoko, peut-être parce qu'elle tenait à elle depuis le temps, surtout en fait parce qu'elle était sa faute, sa faute à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas raccommodée.

La Juge Suprême se dépêcha de terminer son thé. Il avait refroidi et coulait à présent à bonne température entre ses dents carrées et régulières. Elle se délectait de l'arôme, mieux que du silence obligé dans lequel elle avait plongé son invitée. Elle se sentait mal d'une certaine manière, mais le cachait. Ses paroles perdraient tout crédit sinon. Kiyoko fit de même, soufflant sur sa tasse pour faire s'échapper le trop-plein de chaleur. Elle préférait les boissons froides. Elle avait compris la leçon, avait enregistré les mots et la préoccupation de Shiki. Elle appréciait l'effort, moins la dureté de son contact.

La Yama soupira. Encore. Elle reposa sa tasse dans un bruit clair et claquant, qui éclata dans le malaise et réveilla les consciences au monde extérieur. Elle remit son chapeau et reprit sa baguette des remords. Elle inspira longuement, profondément, ferma les yeux, puis allongea son bras et frappa la tête de Kiyoko avec sa baguette. Une fois. Elle s'abstint de plus.

« **Laisse, sois plus prudente la prochaine fois. Je perds mon temps avec toi.** » prononça-t-elle, blasée, tout en se levant.

Kiyoko, blessée par ses mots, attrapa son bras d'un geste vif. Elle avait peur de la perdre, de la voir s'en aller, s'enfuir, alors que son unique but était de la retrouver, de la remercier, pour tout ce qu'elle avait cédé pour elle. _Elle lui devait la vie_.

« J**e ne fais pas honneur à mon nom* hein, Eiki.** »

Ses petits yeux étranges larmoyèrent, cassèrent l'illusion de la youkai acérée. Ses griffes redevinrent ongles et de sa peau s'estompèrent les constellations brunes. Shikieiki sourit, satisfaite. La gamine abandonnait, se révélait face à elle. Elle admettait enfin le mensonge, se soumettait à son bon vouloir, à ses prédictions funestes. Elle s'avisait enfin sage et raisonnable. La Yama l'appréciait tellement sans artifices, faible humaine empruntée, identique à ce qu'elle avait épargné.

« **Tu prends trop sur toi, Fukami Kiyoko**, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant de son côté de la table, **même si cette fois-ci tu as raison de le faire.** »

Elle s'autorisa finalement à l'approcher de plus près, de son propre chef. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, l'invita à la consolation, tandis que Kiyoko continuait de se métamorphoser. Son regard redevint noisette, ses cheveux d'un bleu profond, très foncé, qui se rapprochait du noir à quelques teintes près. Elle grandit quelque peu aussi, perdit cette apparence enfantine qui la rendait sournoise par moments, enfila sa fatigue et sa faiblesse, avant de s'écrouler contre le corps fluet de Shiki. Celle-ci la pressa dans ses bras et respirait tendrement son odeur lavandière – surement une illusion, encore une illusion, une qui persistait pour lui plaire, à moins qu'elle ne se balada avec quelques épis en-dessous de son poncho. La Yama vérifia d'ailleurs, effleura, timide, le dos nu de la fausse youkai. Elle ne portait qu'un long bandeau de tissu noué en croix pour cacher sa poitrine cela laissait un gros nœud dans le milieu de son dos. Elle le tritura, mima le retirer, pour au final caler ses mains dans le creux de son échine. Kiyoko s'était recroquevillée contre elle, ses lèvres de temps en temps apposaient un baiser humide sur son cou. Shikieiki s'en amusa.

Délavée ainsi de tout mirage, Kiyoko lui plaisait. Elle profiterait de sa venue imprudente, même si ceci se révélerait contre ses idéaux. Tant pis. Elle s'arrangerait pour la placer en sécurité, hors d'ici, de toute manière, leur séparation nouvelle serait donc inévitable. Toutefois, elle se promit de savourer sa présence du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise rengaine, comme une alternative erronée : essayer de camoufler son erreur plutôt que de la réparer, vivre avec même, s'en délecter, ce n'était pas digne d'une Yama. Tant pis. Si elle effaçait tous les indices et verrouillait les pistes, personne ne s'apercevrait de son échec. Elle ne pécherait pas tant que personne d'autre qu'elle ne serait apte à juger ses actes. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge, ce n'était donc pas mauvais… si ?

* * *

*_Kiyoko signifie littéralement « enfant propre », mais on retiendra le sens « enfant pur » pour cette phrase. Ainsi Kiyoko se rend compte que son comportement déçoit Shikieiki, qui s'évertue à corriger et prévenir les éventuels péchés des gens. Sauf que Kiyoko, bien qu'elle souhaite lui faire plaisir et la rendre fière, n'est pas une enfant « pure ». C'est pourquoi elle dit qu'elle ne fait pas honneur à son nom._

* * *

Une première partie qui aborde tranquillement la relation entre Kiyoko et Eiki. Je n'ai pu trouver d'arrange qui corresponde pour le passage, désolée - surtout, je suis déçue parce que je rencontre peu de versions de Fate of Sixty Years qui me plaisent réellement. Pour un début, je ne trouve pas ce texte très alléchant toutefois je reconnais qu'il offre quelques caractéristiques de mon style et c'est plutôt pas mal. Héhé... J'espère ne pas avoir été trop "ooc" avec Shikieiki, que j'affectionne beaucoup mais dont le caractère m'échappe un peu parfois, je l'avoue. Sa raison et sa droiture contrarient mes pulsions tantôt sadiques tantôt compatissantes. C'est assez bizarre de se glisser dans la peau de quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable et raisonné. Enfin j'ose espérer que Kiyoko ne vous a pas déjà tapé sur le système (j'admets qu'elle a une case en moins et qu'elle est complètement obsédée par la Yama), sinon rassurez-vous peut-être en comprenant qu'elle n'est pas le personnage principal de l'histoire, simplement son élément perturbateur. Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui prendront la peine de laisser un petit mot (ou un smiley, ou une critique argumentée, ou des émotions en vrac exorcisées d'onomatopées... comme vous voulez). Censuré.


End file.
